Icy
''' '''Icy is a young witch described as having a "Heart of Ice" (cuore di ghiaccio). As the eldest and most powerful witch of the threesome, she is the ruthless leader of the Trix and wishes to rule the universe. Lisa Ortiz voices Icy in the 4kids version. She first appeared in the Season 1 episode "Benvenuti a Magix!" ("Welcome to Magix!")/"More than High School" ("Welcome to Magix!"). Personality Profile Icy, like her name, is very cold and is often cruel for the sake of being cruel, ridiculing people she does not approve of. As she was taught by Headmistress Griffin, she and the other witches, Darcy and Stormy, hate the Alfea fairies to a fault, and especially the Winx Club, specifically Bloom, Bloom because she evades them time after time. Before the Pixies were introduced in Season 2, she often called the fairies "pixies", as there was no other character called such at this time. After Season 2, she called them "twerps," "geeks," and "losers." She is often the most cunning of her sisters, and is Baltor's favorite more often than Darcy or Stormy. An old nickname, mentioned in Season 3 by Darcy while hanging out in Baltor's lair eating ice cream, was "Six-Scoop Icy", because she ate so much ice cream when she was younger. It is unknown if Icy, Darcy and Stormy are actually sisters; "sister" is a term often used about good friends, or more likely, in a coven. Civilian Icy is a very tall, pale witch, with pale blue eyes and almost icy blue-white hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, both in civilian and witch form. While in civilian form, she wears a light blue midriff tank top, a light blue skirt with a belt studded with rhombus-shaped diamonds, and her boots are the same colour. Witch Form Icy's witch form is a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach. With this, she wears fingerless gloves and dark blue eyeshadow. Gloomix Her Gloomix is a light blue, with a glowing two ringed necklace with a blue diamond hanging from it. Fairy When the Trix infiltrated Red fountain season 2 episode 8 Disenchantix In her Disenchantix form, Icy wears an outfit that looks like a bathing suit with light blue shawls that is attached to her arms and bathing suit. Her outfit is blue and her hairstyle stays the same as always. Young Icy "That's what you used to look like?" Young Icy has shorter hair than normal and the front part of her hair had wild spiky bangs. She wore a pale white-blue vest over a sky blue t-shirt, two bracelets on each wrist, jeans that were torn at the thigh and white sneakers. Her voice sounds younger and her powers are weaker. Lighthaven Prison (Fortress of Light) Icy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. The other witches are dressed the same as her, only with their own hairstyles. Season 2 Icy and the Trix Sisters had a smaller role in this Season. The three appeared in the middle of the series much meaner and more powerful than before; but are still defeated by the Winx and their new member Layla. Later she is shown joining Lord Darkar, even falling for him like Darcy and Stormy. In "Reaching for the Sky" Icy solved the riddle "What equals the weight of Red Fountain?" by placing a statue of a mage wearing a robe which indicated wisdom on the other pedastil on the Scale of Justice. In "The First Charmix" Darkar summoned Icy to follow Livy to Pixie Village when his "Avalon" pretended to be sick. She managed to freeze the village and threatened Ninfea to give her the fourth Codex, but was robbed of it by Livy. Icy then chased Livy into Downland where she battled Queen Amentia. When it seemed like Icy was done for, Darcy and Stormy arrived to aid her and they steal the fourth Codex. When they were betrayed Icy, Darcy and Stormy merged together to form the MegaTrix, a dark witch with their three powers combined and all three in control. After Darkar's defeat, the Trix Sisters are able to escape. Season 3 The Trix appear with Baltor near the beginning of the Season and start to work for him. Icy begins to develop a crush on him like the other girls, but starts to doubt Baltor's power when he starts using them for his bidding. In order to become a decent match to the Winx and their Enchantix powers, Baltor grants Icy and the Trix with their own Disenchantix; but still are defeated in the end. After Baltor's defeat they are again captured and sent back to the Light/Happy Dimension for their attitude change. On a side note, when the Trix went to Linphea they got into a fight, and then went after the Winx Club. After they poisoned the Water of the Black Willow Tree, they fell into the water and became their younger selves. Winx Club: Secrets of the Lost Kingdom Icy, along with the other Trix made their final appearance at the end of the movie; presumed to be under the control of the Ancestral Witches. Season 4 Icy and the rest of the Trix did not appear in Season 4. Winx Club: 3D Magical Adventure Icy, along with the other Trix will appear in this movie. Their role is that they would be the 3 evil sister witches. Icy along with Darcy and Stormy show up in the beginning of the movie when they sneak into Alfea and ruin the beginning of year ceremony as a diversion to be able to steal a magical compass there. Powers and Spells Icy's powers are based on ice. She is powered by anything cold and frigid and hates anything warm, fuzzy, cuddly, cute or soft. Icy has been trained to keep all emotions except hate concealed. She is unable to cry tears. When she freed from herself from the ice in the Omega Dimension, she sarcastically remarked that her heart was so cold that even the Omega Dimension could not freeze it anymore (the essence of the Omega Dimension was supposed to be such that its cold froze even the heart of those imprisoned there, as mentioned by the pilots of the ship which threw the ice blocks in which the Trix were in the Omega Dimension). She is seen to have the following powers, unnamed in the original version, but named as below in the 4kids dub: *'Ice Coffin' *[[Ice Bracelet:|'Ice Bracelet']] *[[Frozen Prism|'Frozen Prism']] *[[Arctic Burst|'Arctic Blast']] *'Passus Throughus' *'Blangus' *'Pierce Attack' *'Geek Alamo' *'Six Thousand Karat Prism' *'Icicle Fury:'Releases ice crystals at her enemies. *'Frost Storm (Gloomix)' She releases a wave of ice like Blizzards *'Temper Freeze:' It is seen in episodes that she can freeze with her emotions. *'Ice Crusher:' A huge chunk of ice builds up next to an object and grows until the thin piece of ice holding it up breaks. Then the chunk of ice falls on the object and crushes it. It helped her escape from the Omega Dimension. *'Blizzard:' Creates a blizzard. *'Ice Hail:' Attack that wipes out everything in her path. *'Ice Bracelet:' Causes a circle of ice to surround the enemy, which gets smaller and smaller, coiling around them. *'Arctic Blast:' Blasts enemies with a steady ice energy, which is similar to Bloom's Dragon Fury. *'Ice Tower:' Freezes anything in a line in front of her, and when hit on contact with something, it entrap the person and forming a tower, entrapping her enemies. As seen on the episode, Spelled, she used it to finish the already unconscious Tecna, who was knocked out by Stormy. Later, she uses her Freezing Coffin attack to completely finish off Tecna. *'Chill Strike:' She creates an ice blade and impales it to her opponent. She used it to destroy Brandon and impaled him right through the heart, almost killing him in one episode. *'Frostbite:' Makes the ice shoot out a chunk of ice. Icy used this in episode three when the Trix Sisters and Bloom were fighting. *'Blast Of Dead' (The Trix Sisters' Convergence Attack) : The Three Witchs' converge all their Elemental Power and blast it to kill their target , Only seen in Season Three episode 12 , They used it to take out Flora. Rose was hit with it and fell in the river. *'Icy's Crystal of Wisperia '(4Kids)/'Icy's Vacuum' (Rai) is light blue and is shaped like an icicle. Other Incantations *'Goodbye wart gross and gory, return my beauty to its glory:' Season 1 (Episode 9: Spelled) - Vanishes the Wart. *'Decay and erupt rise up high build three thrones that reach the sky': Season 1 (Episode 25: The Great Witch Invasion) - Forms three high thrones made from Army of decay. Category:Witches Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Trix Sisters